Felizes Para Sempre
by Nandika Parkinson Potter
Summary: Draco e Gina brigaram mais uma vez. E faltam menos de três meses para o casamento!


Há quanto tempo ela estaria ali? Não sabia. Só tinha vontade de ficar só. Longe de tudo e de todos. Sozinha para poder pensar. Será que estria fazendo o certo? Abandonando-o depois de todas as barreiras que ele foi capaz de enfrentar pra ficarem juntos? Não, não era justo.

Amavam-se, e muito. Por mais que ela quisesse não acreditar, sabia que era irreal a possibilidade de não se amarem. Mas por hora preferia ficar sozinha. Voltaria mais tarde pra conversarem com mais calma. Agora não havia clima pra conversar, os ânimos estavam muito alterados.

E ficou ali, por várias horas pensando na vida. Na sua vida. Na vida dele. Nas vidas, que tornariam-se uma só, de Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Na Mansão Malfoy

Draco estava alterado. Havia brigado com a única pessoa que não desejava no mundo. Mas era sempre assim: tinham gênios fortes, discordavam em vários pontos, mas nada que um carinho não resolvesse.

Desta vez foi diferente. Ela foi-se. Sem levar nada. Disse que precisava de um tempo só pra ela. Mas já eram 22:30h e ela ainda não tinha voltado. Será que tinha acontecido algo? Decidiu ir À Toca. Não que gostasse de lá, mas precisava saber onde ela estava.

Quando ia saindo de casa, eis que a campainha toca. Quando ele abriu, não acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Ela estava lá. A sua Gina estava lá. Abraçou-a.

- Oh, que bom que você apareceu. Já ia sair atrás de você!

Draco estava feliz. Finalmente sua ruiva tinha voltado. Porém, ao abraçá-la, ele percebeu que ela não retribuía ao abraço. Olhou-a com desespero. i "Merda! O que será que houve?" /i 

- Draco, a gente precisa conversar. – Gina parecia decidida, o que assustou bastante o loiro.

- Ok Gina, pode falar. Estou pronto pra ouvir você dizer que vai pegar suas coisas e ir embora. Portanto, seja rápida para que eu...

- Ei! Calma! Escute primeiro, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Draco se recompôs. – Fale...

- Olha, – Gina olhava bem nos olhos do loiro – eu sei que a gente briga, que a gente se desentende, que temos gênios diferentes... Sei disso tudo. Só que...

- Ta aí, eu não falei? – via-se o desespero no rosto do rapaz.

- Só que eu não agüento mais! – Gina continuou como se não tivesse ouvido o que o loiro acabara de dizer – Você pensa que eu me sinto bem brigando com você? NÃO, definitivamente. – Draco a olhava sem nada dizer – Porém é chato viver assim. Então eu decidi que é melhor a gente...

- Por favor, Gina, não termine esta frase. – Draco olhou suplicante para a noiva.

- Draco, olha. Acho que vai ser melhor pra nós dois. Apesar de morarmos juntos, nosso casamento é daqui a três meses.

- Gina, eu tenho plena certeza do que eu quero. Você não? – Draco olhava-a com tristeza – Você não me ama mais? O que aconteceu?

- EU TE AMO, DRACO! – Gina olhava séria para o loiro – E será que você vai me deixar falar? – A ruiva estava começando a se irritar – Eu quero voltar pra casa dos meus pais, mas só por esse três meses. Preciso de um tempo sem você, sabe. A gente mora junto, se vê todo dia, acho que tá faltando um pouquinho de "saudade" na nossa relação. Vai ser bom também para evitar as brigas, que agora tem se tornado freqüentes – Draco olhava-a com atenção. Ela prosseguiu – Também tem o fato da minha família... Poxa, desde que vim morar aqui, quase nunca mais tive tempo de estar com eles. Sinto falta!

Apesar de não aceitar, Draco resolveu deixá-la ir. Senão era capaz de brigarem outra vez, e não era isso que ele queria.

- Ok Gi. Faça isso se acha importante pra você. Só não vá esquecer de mim, tá? – Draco fez aquela cara de cão abandonado!

- Claro que não, seu bobo! – Gina disse se jogando no pescoço do loiro e dando um beijo nele.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Gina levantou-se e arrumou suas coisas. Deixou apenas algumas roupas para o caso de alguns "sumiços". Preparou o café e subiu para acordar o loiro.

Tomaram o café juntos e Gina foi-se, com a promessa de que nunca deixaria de amar o loiro. Logo chegaria em casa. Draco ficou olhando sua ruiva ir, com um enorme medo de estar perdendo-a.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar, Gi! – murmurou ele pra si mesmo, enquanto a ruiva ia desaparecendo pela lareira.

N'A Toca

Molly preparava o almoço quando escutou um barulho forte na sala. Foi ver quem era e alegrou-se ao ver a caçula Weasley ali.

- Gina, minha filha. Veio nos visi...

Parou de falar ao olhar as malas da filha. Gina a olhava estressada. Odiava viajar via Flú.

- O que houve filha? O que aquele loiro aguado fez a você? Ele te maltratou? Te azarou? – Molly falava desesperadamente e sem parar, não dando tempo para Gina responder – Ah, mas se eu pego aquele Malfoy, ele vai ver só. Magoar minha filhinha assim, se mais nem...

- CHEGA MÃE! – Gina gritou. Era a primeira vez que gritava com a mãe.

Molly a olhou assustada. i "O que aconteceu para Gina gritar assim?" /i 

- Mãe...

i "Dever ter sido algo realmente sério. Ele nunca trouxera as malas antes..." /i 

- Mãe...

i "Ai Merlin! O que será da minha filhinha agora?" /i 

- MÃE!

A Sra. Weasley despertou de seu devaneio. Gina gritara com ela de novo! Definitivamente sua filha não estava nada bem.

- Gina, minha filha, o que há com você? Você nunca gritou comigo antes!

- Nada. Mas é que a senhora não estava ouvindo... Então, na terceira vez, eu tive que gritar. – Gina agora ria.

- Ah filha, me desculpa, - Molly também ria – mas é que eu vi você com as suas malas.

- Me desculpa por gritar duas vezes, ok?

- Oh, claro minha pequena. Mas me conte o que houve. Por que trouxe suas coisas?

- Ah mãe! Estava cansada das briguinhas sem fundamento. – Gina jogou-se no sofá – E, além disso, eu quase não tenho vindo aqui ver você e o papai. Estava com saudades!

- Eu também minha linda!

As duas se abraçaram. Ficaram assim por uns 3 minutos.

- Você estava vindo cada vez menos aqui. Desde que o Rony casou-se, eu e seu pai nos sentimos muito sós aqui.

- Ah, tadinha dela! Abandonada pelos filhos!

Gina riu da cara de choro que a mãe fez.

- Eu sei mamãe. Por isso resolvi passar esse tempo que me resta antes do casamento aqui, vou precisar de sua ajuda.

- Ah claro! O seu casamento, como eu ia me esquecer. É que como você já estava morando com o Draco, nem lembrei que o casamento ainda não tinha acontecido. E então, já começaram os preparativos?

- Não, né mamãe! É por isso que eu vou precisar que a senhora me ajude. Tenho que ver convites, vestido, celebrante... essas coisas.

- Você ainda não viu nada filha?

- Não mamãe, nem sei como fazer isso.

Molly ficou olhando para Gina por um tempo. Era difícil ver sua caçula casando.

- Nossa! – disse com os olhos marejados – Quem diria que a minha caçula logo pensaria em casamento.

- Ah mamãe! Não chora senão eu também choro!

Gina abraçou a mãe. Era bom ter aquele colo quentinho. Ficou ali deitada no colo da mãe, e acabou por adormecer.

Três Meses Depois

Faltavam agora menos de 10 horas para o casamento de Gina e Draco, e a ruiva estava extremamente nervosa. Tinha tudo o que precisava para a cerimônia, para a festa... Estava tudo perfeito! Todos os Weasleys estavam n'A toca, mais Harry e sua esposa, Diene de Latoya, da Beauxbatons, que conheceu no Torneio Tribruxo.

- Ai mamãe, será que vai dar tudo certo? Será que todo mundo vai vir? Será que não vai faltar comida? E espaço? Será que vai caber todo mundo? (N/A: Dever ser porque a Mansão Malfoy é MUITO pequena! Oo')

- Calma filha! – Molly ria tentando espantar a tensão que pairava sobre Gina – Vai dar tudo certo. A gente fez tudo direitinho, então...

- Nossa tô tão cansada! E nervosa também!

- É melhor você ir deitar. Amanhã você vai levantar cedo, ter um dia cheio. Precisa estar descansada.

- Ok, acho que a senhora tem razão. Boa noite, mamãe.

- Boa noite minha filha.

No dia seguinte

Todos n'A Toca acordaram cedo. Como a cerimônia e a festa seriam na Mansão Malfoy, tinham que se preocupar em estar bem apresentados. Não queriam decepcionar Gina diante dos outros convidados.

A cerimônia seria realizada às 16:00h, e às 15:30h, quase todos estavam prontos. Só faltava Gina. As mulheres estavam ajudando a ruiva a se arrumar enquanto os homens estavam em polvorosas na sala, esperando-as.

Depois de 20 minutos, Gina apareceu. Estava perfeita! Num vestido rosa claríssimo frente única, com um véu que ia até o meio das costas. Linda! Todos, então saíram, ficando apenas Gina e Arthur, que iriam de carruagem.

- Filha, você está linda!

- Obrigada papai.

Às 16:15h Gina deixava A Toca para se tornar a Sra. Malfoy. Realizaria naquele dia seu sonho. Estava entrando numa nova fase de sua vida.

Na Mansão

- Ora, na sei por que tanta demora? – Draco estava impaciente no altar.

- Tá com medo de a minha irmã te deixar aqui feito um bobo, Malfoy? – Rony zombou do loiro, levando um beliscão de Hermione.

- Claro que não, Weasley! – Draco disse com cara de nojo.

De repente, todos olham para trás. Gina aparecia com o pai. Estava...

- Perfeita! – Disse Draco, olhando abobado para a futura esposa.

A cerimônia correu bem. Harry e Hermione foram os padrinhos de gina, enquanto Blaise e Pansy foram os padrinhos de Draco. A festa foi um arraso. Tudo estava perfeito, Gina estava muito feliz. A imprensa bruxa estava em peso. Draco não economizou.

- Nossa, estou tão feliz! – A ruiva disse enquanto dançava com o loiro.

- Eu também, minha pequena. Eu também...

- A festa está linda, está tudo muito perfeito.

- É, acho que nós merecemos depois de tudo o que passamos para ficar juntos. – Draco disse dando um beijo na ruiva.

Os noivos despediram-se e partiram para a lua-de-mel. Viajariam para Espanha, França e Portugal. Estavam muito felizes!

Alguns meses depois, Gina deu a luz à um casal de gêmeos: Andrews e Daiene.


End file.
